Reawakening Death
by hyoriu
Summary: When Lance, Derek, and Samantha have a day with bizarre, life changing events, a man named Dex comes and changes everything all together!
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah right" I said, digging into my pocket for some change. "Man, if only. That chick is messed up." my friend Derek said, hand out waiting to collect the change. "Well, the last time you said that about a girl, she ended up breaking up with you because she found out." I said with a smirk. I gave him the change and he put it in the register. "Whatever Lance, you've never even found a girl that you've been with for over two months." "We've been friends since kindergarten, and even in high school, I can hardly see you surviving a week." I said with a smirk, grabbed the grocery bag, and ran out the automatic doors before he could even try to hit me. We've been at the same schools from kindergarten to middle, to high school, in our first year. We did silly pranks in kindergarten like drawing handle-bar mustaches on the principal's picture. Whenever the teacher was asleep, we scribbled on their faces things like "Doo-dee head" or "Smelly face". It cracks me up to this day. I ran a couple of blocks, turned left, then ran towards my house where a group of kids were waiting. Though, coming closer, I recognized that the guys were all strangers, and waiting for something. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I answered it and heard Derek sigh with relief. "Dude, Jack's gang is at your house, my shift is over in an hour if you want some help." he whispered urgently. "Nah, I got it." "You sure?" Derek asked, his voice just above a whisper. "Yeah, though since there are like 7 guys, I wouldn't mind your help." "Alright, hold up." Derek said. I heard him grunt, probably getting up from behind the counter. "Hello, can I help yo-" I heard a gunshot and the phone connection dropped. "Derek?" "Hey!" The kids from in front of my house finally noticed me at the corner. I cursed. Derek, I hope he's ok, but for know, this problem. They walked over towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

"You Lance?" a kid who looked like their leader asked, wearing his cap backwards, a black coat with some sweatpants on. "No I'm Kenny the new kid. Of course I'm lance you idiot." "That's all we needed to know" They all attacked me, punches coming out of nowhere. I swerved and dodged, then lunged at the first guy, punch landing directly in his face. That stopped them momentarily, and that was all I needed. I swept my foot under his, making him fall to the ground. I brought my leg up in the air, then dropped it down on his chest, knocking the air clean out of his lungs. The others looked at the leader on the ground obviously in pain, and looked at me in horror. They were recovering from their shock, and with me especially, which was their worst mistake. There were about, what, five of them? I grabbed the kid in front of me by his collar and flung him into two kids on my left, then grabbed the other two kids, on my right, and banged their heads together, in which they clutched their head in pain. "Don't ever come near my house again. Tell your little boss that too." And as one kid looked up from the major headache I gave him, I punched him in the face, and he fell into the road. The other kid still had his head down, clutching it, so I brought my foot up so hard and fast to his face, that I saw trickles of blood come out his mouth as he fell down backwards, landing hard on the floor. The kids on my left scattered in every direction screaming "You'll pay for this" and "I'll remember this. Don't think I won't" Man, I hate kids who are complete cowards. "Oh, you're still down there? Did it hurt that bad?" I asked with a smirk. "You're dead" he said, just above a whisper. "Whatever…" Oh crap…..Derek! I turned around, turned left and ran as fast as I could. Derek was strong, but not Superman, and with that gunshot I heard, I have reasons to believe that something that only Superman could handle was going on. One more block. Man, it's a good thing I was the fastest one in track, because it was paying off. I arrived at the now demolished grocery store, crumbled into pieces and ruins. What the heck happened?


	3. Chapter 3

"Again, What happened?" said news reporters from all over, surrounding the now covered in ash Derek. "Well, I think that the guys shot as a warning, though I don't know where the bullet went. One guy went into the bathroom while the other guy ordered all of our heads down. The other guy came out the bathroom running, ran out the door with his friend, and didn't even come back. I heard something like steam in the bathroom and yelled for everyone to get out. Soon, after we were all safely evacuated, the building exploded." Derek said, panting heavily. "Well there you have it. This brave young man saved ten people from a terrorist attack." said news reports to different cameras each. Derek squeezed past tons of people towards me. I felt a hand squeeze on my shoulder. I turned to look at a girl with long auburn hair and green emerald eyes. "What happened?" she asked urgently. "Well first, hi to you too Samantha. Second, Derek is right there, squeezing through the crowd towards us." I said, hiding the panic in my voice. Samantha, Derek, and me are like a small family. If something bad happened to my bro, the people who did it would pay. Big time. We're not blood related of course; I have spiky blond hair with blue sea eyes, and Derek has spiky hair like me, except he has black hair and dark brown eyes. We all have tan skin, and all are about the same height. Oh, though Samantha is the only one who cares about school. I just go because my parents would KILL me if I skipped it. Derek finally made it in front of us. "See, I knew you had it." "I'll kill you one day…" said Derek, out of breath. Samantha squeezed her nose with her index finger and thumb, smelling the scent of smoke burnt brick. "It reeks in here, let's atleast talk about this somewhere else?" she said, and without waiting for a response, released her left hand from her nose, grabbed us, and dragged us away from the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, explain" Samantha said. We walked all the way to her house (which is a long way) and sat at the kitchen table. The floor was wooden and flawless, though it's stableness was questionable. It creaked whenever you stepped on it, and one time I was downstairs, and dust came down whenever some upstairs walked. The table was a golden brown and had three legs. It was big enough for five people, so when they got it the bought five wooden chairs with it. There was an oven with fans above it, next to it a sink a counter with a microwave, below a dishwasher, right next to the silver refrigerator that you saw when you first came in. There was another counter with a TV. on it in the mid-left of the room. The blinds were up, so the sunlight bathed the room with heat, making me glad that I had a red t-shirt with the words "SCHOOL:7 CRAPPY HRS OF OUR LIVEZ". "Well, I said everything that happened…" Derek said nervously. "Dude, even I know when you're hiding something." I said, glaring at him. He moved in his seat nervously, then sat still, looking down. We sat there in silence for a while. "He's hiding something." I said, certain. "Yeah, but how are we gonna get it outta him.." Samantha pondered. "Can't you guys mind your own business.." Derek said with a sigh. "I know how." I said triumphantly. I leaned over and whispered the plan in Samantha's hear. Her lips curled into a devious smile. We stood up and walked towards him. "Hold him back" "Wha-" I ran behind him and held him back on the chair. He struggled, trying to get his shoulders from out my grip, though he knows that every time I pin him it's almost impossible to get out. Samantha quickly grabbed the rope from the cabinet in the counter. She tied both of his hands up on the arm rest. I released his shoulders. "Now," she dug in his pocket and got his phone," you wanna tell me the truth now?" "What are you gonna do with just a phone?" "Oh, I dunno. Maybe I could delete the number of that girl you said was "definitely your type"" "You wouldn't" Derek said, sweating nervously. "I think I might, but then again, this girl could stay in your phone if there was something you wanted to tell us.." Samatha said, her hand dangerously close t othe delete icon. "Fine fine…." Derek said at last. "Girls are my one weakness, and you guys know that."" Of course, we're your best friends, we have no other choice than to use it against you." I said, now standing beside Samantha. "Well, in truth, I'm not sure what REALLY happened. It all happened while my head was down, but when the guy went into the bathroom, he didn't have anything in his hands and when he went in there, there was light from the bottom of the bathroom door. And when he walked out, he said "the spell is activated". Weird right guys? There's no such things as magicians or magic. That's just a folks tale right?" Derek said nervously, beads of sweat dripping down his face. "No way it's true." Samantha and I said simultaneously. But Derek's horrified gaze wasn't at us anymore. It was at the counter with the microwave on it. We turned and saw the terrifying sight before our eyes. Black smoke twisted and formed into a miniature tornado, something white forming in the center. Then, the smoke cleared, and a letter was left behind. We walked over cautiously towards it, Derek still tied up by hand in the chair. The note read six simple, yet traumatizing words : "Everything you know is a lie".


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, this is officially creepy." Samantha said, voice shaking. "Oh come on guys, this isn't magic, this is obviously some prank. By like, a master pranker or something." I said, looking at the both. We untied Derek and showed him the note, in which he was over pacing in the side of the room, ash spreading to the floor as he paced back and forth while he mumbled "Everything we know is a lie? Is this a sick joke? What did I do…" Samantha walked over to the table and sat down in a chair, then she put her head on the table. "What's wrong guys? I mean, I admit, it's a really good pra-" "Lance. Maybe you're right. Maybe this is a prank. But what are we going to do if it?" Derek snapped, momentarily stopping his pacing. "Derek!" Samantha said, raising her head, glaring at him. "Ok, you want proof that magic isn't real? Ok, I'll give you proof. If magic is real, I command this microwave to float in the air!". Nothing happened. "My point exactly. Magic isn't real." "Just because it didn't float doesn't mean anything Lance." "No, that's not it, I just didn't feel like making it float." A voice whispered in the breeze. I turned and looked at the window, and saw that the black smoke opened it and was now floating in the wind, becoming more and more transparent until it vanished from sight. "Ok, so explain how the smoke disappeared, appeared at the window, opened it, and when that fresh breeze came in , a voice came in!" Derek said, clutching his head, mumbling "Worst day ever…" "Well, I-" "No," Samantha interrupted, "Even I have to hear this. I'm seriously freaking out, so please, give me something, anything, that can make this situation seem clear.". They stared at me in the silence. I felt panic rise in my heart. Is there really something that people call "magic" actually real? I mean, I thought my parents told me that when I was a little kid just to help me go to sleep, but I never actually that some messed up crap like this would actually screw my day up. I cursed. "I don't even know anymore…" I couldn't hide the fear in my voice. The realization of everything that happened just two hours ago was flowing into my mind and a painful rate. A breeze came through, but a thin coil of black smoke came through. It dove straight on the wooden floor and expanded in size right in front of me, making a "Whrrr" sound like wild forceful wind. It was a wind spiraling cocoon, and when it vanished, a man with brown skin, black fedora, black leather jacket, and some black shoes that looked very expensive. I stared at him gaping at the tall man who appeared from a small coil of smoke. "Hi, I'm Dex, and I already told you Lance, Samantha, and Derek, that everything you know is a lie."


	6. Chapter 6

I held the broom in my hand, the wooden part pointed at his neck. "Who the heck are you? No, WHAT the heck are you?" I said, hearing my own voice shaking. Being sure magic wasn't real just went down the toilet, because this guy definitely is other worldly. He looked at me puzzled. "I'm Dex, didn't I just say that?" Derek grabbed a sharp knife from the counter and held it pointing at the man, protecting Samantha who was now having a panic attack. "If you come near us, your dead." Derek said, not sounding very sure. "Well, you've got some guts talking to a guy like my in that way, but I'll let it slide. And coming back to your question Lance, I'm a magician. I thought it was pretty clear that-" "Shut up! You're messing with us. And even if you were one, why come to us? What do you want with us, three kids who are SOFTMORES in HIGHSCHOOL! Do you think we're idiots?" "Man, you kids are rude. Can't even let a man talk." "But that's just it. You aren't a man." Derek said, glaring at him. "I'm a man, just a magician that can do this." He left his left hand towards Derek. Suddenly, three tendrils of smoke came out of his left hand and shot towards Derek. He slice and sliced but nothing happened to the smoke, but when the man named Dex moved his hand upward, the smoke grabbed the knife and threw it into the ceiling. The smoke came back slowly into his coat, while he was still looking at me. I stared at him, backing up slowly. Derek stood there, shocked and frustrated at how easily his only defense got taken away from him. Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, Derek charged at Dex. Though what happened next, was in a flash. Dex flicked both of his wrists, and smoke poured out his leather jacket sleeves at an alarming rate. I ran over to Samantha to protect her, but she hadn't even noticed anything because she was standing breathing in and out heavily, gripping her chest tightly. I turned and saw the other side of the room already filled with the smoke, and Derek punching wildly in the mist, aiming for the man who disappeared somewhere in the smoke. He soon disappeared from my sight too in the smoke. Then, suddenly, his body flew out the smoke and onto the table, crashing into it with a nasty thud. Samantha screamed and ran over towards him on the now ruined table. The table was now in pieces, and around Derek's clothes was smoke. I looked back to the smoke and saw the man walking out, completely unscathed. I ran over to Samantha and Derek, ready to protect with my life. "Smoke can be slow, smoke can be fast, it just depends on how you use it. That boy experienced hand-to-hand smoke combat, which can be very deadly in a smoke filled place. He's lucky I'm not in a bad mood." It's in that moment that i realized that whatever happened next would be as bad, or even worse, as Derek's condition.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you want from us?" I asked, preparing for an attack from the strange man named Dex. " You guys think I want to kill you? If so, I would've summoned a whole lake's worth of mist to kill you. Hmm…. That doesn't help me does it.." "Ya think?" I said. I realized I lowered my guard, so I put the broom back up. He was walking slowly towards us, hands up in the air. Derek was still knocked out, Samantha trying to wake him up, tears coming down her emerald green eyes. I glanced at Dex, Samantha, and back at the strange man. "What's wrong Samantha?" I asked, without turning to look at her. She sniffed, but didn't respond. She turned around and looked at me, and I saw what she had to say in her eyes. _It's all too much._ I turned back to Dex. "Do you know everything that's happened today? I had to beat up a group of six kids, Derek almost got killed by what we **assume** is a bomb, and now, a strange man with deadly smoke is coming to attack us. How do you **expect** us to trust you? You hurt Derek!" "Well in my defense," Dex pointed at Derek, "He attacked me first." "What sense does that even make!?" "It would make sense if it happened to you." "What!? I doubt it would!" "Why are you yelling? I'm right here-" "Shut up! I can't trust a guy who just sent my friend flying into a WOODEN TABLE!" "God you kids are a pain. Look, do you want me to tell you why I'm here or not?" "I'd rather you didn't.." "Well," he continued, "You guys have been found by the group of demons that brought the majority of wars into existence by possessing and stealing the soul of a couple of people. And, if they manage to get a hold of your body, and since you all have remarkably rare auras, they will likely end the world in a chain reaction of explosions. But that's just if we get lucky." He said nonchalantly. "You can't possibly expect us to believe that." "It's the tru-" "That's a load of crap, it's probably a story you made on the spo-" "I'm tired of being interrupted, when you hear the battle cry YOU handle them, ok?" "Wait, battle cry what are you talking abo-" "You'll see. Next time a guy tries to save your life, accept it with gratitude." Dex said, and without another word he summoned the smoke to surrond him, grew smaller, back into the coil of smoke, and flew out of the still opened window.


	8. Chapter 8

Battle cry? What was he talking about? Battle cry? Oh, I get it. This is all a prank so Derek can get me back for dumping paint on him the day after his birthday. He must've hired a special effects guy. That's why there was smoke! No wonder we came to Samantha's house, because the prank was set up there! And the kids and the explosion! Just to stall me while they checked everything! It's all making sense now! I glanced over at Derek, and saw he was waking up, no, _acting_ like he was waking up. I walked over to them, dropped the broom, and clapped slowly with a huge smirk on my face. "Bravo, bravo, this is a GREAT prank. It should go in history actually! It took me a while to realize it myself." I looked around the room, trying to find something, or someone, to prove I was right. "Alright everyone, I know what this is! Come on out, jokes over." I said, chuckling to myself. I knew there was no such thing as magic. I looked at Derek and little jokers. Samantha was looking at me like I was a madman, and Derek was trying to get up, also looking at me like I was a madman. These guys are really great actors. I walked over to Derek and reached for his shoulder. Samantha was the only one who realized what I was about to do. "Lance, I don't think you shou-" Samantha warned, but it was too late. I yanked him up by the shoulder. At first there was shock in his eyes, then I saw immense pain in them, and he screamed in pain, clutching his shoulder. "Wow, you guys are really great actors. Have you ever auditioned for something? Like a TV show or something?" "Are you out of your mind!? Gah! MAN that hurt.." Derek said, glaring at me, stretching his shoulder. "Ok guys, you can stop the act. I know that you wanted to get me back for pouring paint on your shirt.I didn't even know you got Samantha on it though. I think we've all had a laugh or two, but-" "A laugh? A man we never end met before just appeared out of smoke! LITERALLY! Plus, if I didn't get hurt enough by , I DEFINIETY got my arm dislocated by that monster yank! God man.." "I didn't yank that ha-" I stopped. What did he just say? "Wait a second, so this wasn't a prank?" "Why would we prank you? No, actually, why would a prank go this far?" I thought about it. Derek could be a little vengeful, he just showed us how mad he got when his knife got flung into the ceiling, but he's not THAT vengeful. 'Least I think he's not. So, if this isn't a prank, all this stuff really just happened. And if everything that just happened was real… The warning! "Guys, we need to get out of this house, NOW!" I said, grabbing knives and forks out of the cabinet. "Man you've seriously got some problems if you-" I glared at Derek. "Look, I know you think I've lost my mind, right now, I HOPE I did, but if what that guy said is true, we're in BIG trouble." I said, taking all the knives out and spreading them on the counter. I put some forks in my pocket and closed the drawer. "Samantha, I need you to get us three bags, Derek, I need you to spread these knives into three groups, and also, Samantha, where does your dad keep his guns?" I said, placing all the knives, even from the dishwasher onto the counter in a clumsy pile." In my parents room under the bed but.." "Please, just do it, I'll explain it to you later, but if we don't leave now, we're going to die young, just like the song says." And without another word, I ran into their parents room, dug in the bottom of her parent's bed, and found three assault rifles, a semi-automatic, a sniper rifle, and two shotguns. Good thing her dad was an expert hunter in both bounties and animals. I also saw a pair of keys to their new 2012 Hyundai Elantra. I took them and the guns, and ran back into the kitchen, where the three large bags I'd been hoping for were there. Derek put the knives into three piles, then saw me coming, open his mouth gaping in awe of how many guns I found, but obediently opened the bag, seeing I was in a rush. I put one assault rifle in each bag, put the sniper in the green bag, the semi-automatic in the gray one, and the two shotguns in the gray and red one. I looked at Samantha, and she handed me some snacks to put in each bag. "I figured we're probably gonna be for a while." "Yeah, I think so too." I said, and put the bag of chips and ice cold sodas equally into each bag. I gave Samantha the green one, Derek the red one, and I grabbed the gray one. "Out the back, hurry!" I said, already opening the door. Samantha was helping Derek out the door, his injuries real. I slid my bag on, and they followed me and did the same. I've always been the oldest, so they look at me like a big brother I guess. I ran and kicked open the door leading inside the garage for them. "Samantha, you go on ahead and start the car, I'll help Derek in the car." I said, grabbing Derek's arm. She ran in, started the car, and opened the garage door. I helped him in the back seat. Samantha climbed into the passenger seat, and I ran into the car and slammed the door. I put the car in drive, slammed my foot on the peddle and the car lurched forward. I turned the wheel and went down the ally. As we drove, my heartbeat steadied, and i thought silently in my head, "Maybe we'll escape them?". "So, what's happening?" Samantha said, panic rising in her voice. Then, I heard a hideous otherworldly scream. Samantha and Derek puts their hands over their eyes, squeezing their eyes in pain, both yelling out in pain, but not me. I had to drive AWAY from that sound, paying attention to where it was so i wouldn't drive TOWARDS it. I knew what that screech was, and I feared it with all of my life. It was the hideous "battle cry" Dex was talking about.

*This isn't part of the story, though I'm telling you now I won't continue this story until I get some reviews, so just guess what happens next.(That's why I made this chapter so long) So until then, Reawakening Death won't "Reawaken" yet. Get it? Yeah. You get it. :-D. *Elmo whispers* Elmo gets it…. Me: D-: *whimpers* Help me…..*

*_To be continued_*


	9. NOTICE

Wow I CAN'T BELIEVE you guys view it 71 times…. I just posted that when I got more views that it'd be continued… and that was when I had 26! WHAT THE HECK! But hey, I ain't trippin. LET THE CHAPTERS CONTINUE!


	10. Chapter 9

The noise was fading away, and then suddenly stopped. I saw that Samantha's eyes were wide open in shock, looking at the reflection of the rear-view mirror. I turned around and looked at Derek, who was literally coughing smoke, his eyes red in pain, and it made him look older than he actually was. We put our bags on the seat next to Derek, who rolled up his window, letting the smoke come out. But whenever he coughed, puffs of smoke that scared people came out, so he eventually rolled the window back up and opened the skylights. "This is the first time I've ever seen a guy cough up smoke." I said shakily. This thing still wasn't over, and even though we didn't know where we were going, we just kept driving. "I've never felt this bad. It's like my lungs are on-" he coughed smoke again,"-fire…" "Guys…" I looked at Samantha, and she was literally shaking, mouth gaping at the rear-view mirror. "Hmm..?" "There's a…..a.." she said, but when I looked through my mirror, I saw what she was talking about. All over, there were these type of creatures, making cars from all over crash. I looked straight forward for the road curling down towards the highway. People were running around mouths open in a silent scream. A poor lady got caught by them, and their talons scratched her face, then a swarm of them attacked her, and when they dispatched, the lady was on the floor, blood trickling down her head. "Luckily, we can't hear anything in the car…" Derek said softly. "To the highway?" "Yeah…to the highway." I said assuring them. We can probably lose these creatures on the highway. "Nice thinking Samantha." He said with a cough of smoke. "I'm just trying to stay alive." she said, with a forced smile on her face. I guess she was trying to stay strong, though if any of us were freaking out the most, it'd be her. We head towards the highway, then I stomped my foot hard on the gas and we sped down the highway. We drove fast in impossibly low traffic. I had a smirk on my face. Maybe we'll make it outta this alive. Then I heard a huge gasp from Samantha. "I know why there's no traffic!" Derek exclaimed, pointing behind us. There were millions of cars, piled on top of one another to make a sort of pyramid. I peered behind us and saw blood stained on the insides of the windows on tons of piled up cars. I turned back around to look at the road, when one of the creatures landed on the windshield. It was mostly green, huge red dots covered all over it's round body. It had on eye in the middle of it's body, and had the talons and wings of a eagle. It was about a foot, but it's claws kept scratching the windshield that it made it look like a wild beast. I used the windshield wipers and it flew to the ground behind us. "Can you hurry up!?" Derek said, gaping at the swarm of little creatures behind us. "This is as fast as it can go!" I said looking back at the bags. What was in there again? So much has happened that…Then I remembered that there were guns! "Derek, you up for a new Black Ops game?" I said without turning around to look at him. "What new.. Oh no. No freaking way dude." he said, realizing what I said. "Derek please, I don't wanna do what the song suggests and die young." "Yeah, listen to Samantha, she's got some sense!" "Why do I have to do it! YOU could do it, cuz again, I'm coughing smoke!" "I don't see any smoke coming up anymore. Do you Samantha?" "Nope" She said, looking at him with pleading eyes. Derek coughed twice, trying to cough up it, but no smoke appeared. His red eyes were back to normal, and he looked like regular ol' Derek. "Fine! I swear, you guys are gonna owe me BIG" he said, reaching for a gun in his red bag. "If we live this.." I mumbled. I heard Derek unbuckle his seat belt, but when I turned I saw him standing, his upper body above the skylights, and his waist below still in the car. I heard rapid bullets and when I looked at the rearview mirror, the beasts we falling back, blood pouring from multiple bullet wounds. "Glad I packed the assault rifle in all of our bags." I told Samantha. "Me too. Though, wanna what would've come in handy?" She asked me, still looking at the rear-view mirror. "What?" "That Dex guy and his smoke magic."


	11. Chapter 10

"If that guy was trustable in the first place. He made Derek fly Samantha. FLY!" I said as we drove of the highway, into Chinatown.

"He did warn us Lance. You can't deny that. If that doesn't make him trustworthy what does it make him?"

"A guy with ulterior motives." I muttered, stopping at a gas station. Derek put the gun back into his bag after we were sure there were no more little creatures to ruin our trip. He was passed out on the back seat, his red back on his lap.

"Well, that's one way to thank the guy who saved your lives" a voice said. We looked around cautiously in the eerie silence.

"Who said that?" I asked, without even looking at Samantha. "I don't know, though it sounded like it was in the car…" she said, identifying that I wasn't going insane.

I saw a hand grab Samantha's shoulder, and then I felt a cold hand grab mine with a hard grip. We turned to look at Derek, who's eyes were still closed and was still sound asleep.

"Derek…?" Samantha said, her voice barely a whisper. "Oh, Derek isn't here anymore. It's just me, Dex." Derek said, though his lips didn't even move, I could hear it coming from him. "Just kidding" the voice said again, then his body flopped onto the seat.

The man named Dex, still wearing the clothes from our first encounter, appeared from thin air on the back seat next to Derek. Samantha let a short shriek out, and I almost opened the door and fell out the car, holding the door's handle, ready to make a quick escape.

"You kids ready to go with me now?" Dex said, sounding almost tired. "I think it's obvious that we can survive on our on." Samantha said shakily. Heck, even I'm a little freaked out he appeared. "Ah… Samantha. Have any shadow problems lately?" Dex said, and Samantha gasped, her eyes wide with horror.

"What? Shadow problems? That's most ridiculous thing I…" I stopped, looking at Samantha's eyes, the fear real. "What happened Samantha?"

"H-how did you know?" "I know everything that happened today. Well, not in a specific order. Looking at three different places at once is kinda hard." Dex said, getting comfortable in the back, Arms rested and left leg on top of his right.

"What's so special about us? Some kids!?" "That's true, you're just regular everyday teens. Except today. You're regular, everyday teens who got attacked by shadows, almost died in an explosion, and used an assault rifle to destroy goblins. Lucky you had those guns or else-" He put his right index finger on his throat and made a horizontal line to left,"-dead."

"But what is so special ABOUT us! Not what happened today!" I snapped, tired of things not making sense. I get the dead part, that attacked woman was probably dead by the time the "goblins" left her. "Well your auras. They're starting to attract monsters at people. And even raise people from the dead."

"Raise people from the dead? Are you joking? And what's an "aura" anyway." I asked, gripping the handle ready to run and ask for help.

"Well, I was kidding about the dead part," Dex said with a chuckle, "But it is attracting monsters and people. Right now, if you don't get a handle on it, you'll lead "a trail of death" wherever you go."


End file.
